Winter
by BlackLavend's
Summary: Mereka bertemu pada malam natal, KaiHun, re-edit (banyak kesalahan). Wanna RnR again?


Musim dingin tiba dibulan desember. Suasana natal masih terasa kala itu. Seorang lelaki membenarkan letak syal merah marun yang ia kenakan dilehernya. Matanya menengadah keatas, menatap butiran salju yang turun. Begitu putih, dingin dan… tidak punya perasaan. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun, sepupu jauhnya, sudah menelpon jauh-jauh hari untuk merayakan natal bersama disebuah karaoke yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Lelaki itu menyanggupinya, karena hari natal, berarti rumahnya akan sepi. Orangtuanya terlalu sibuk bekerja, bahkan hanya untuk menghias pohon natal pun mereka tidak akan sempat. Mungkin itu sebabnya, ia, Kim Jongin memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan sepupunya itu.

Mirotic Karaoke, sebuah karaoke yang cukup terkenal di Kota Seoul. Apalagi waktu natal sekarang ini, hampir seluruh room dalam karaoke akan ramai oleh pengunjung. Kyuhyun bahkan harus memesan sebuah room untuk merayakan natal bersama alumninya jauh-jauh hari sebelum kehabisan.

Kai—Kim jongin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ringan, dan disambut seorang penjaga pintu yang membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum ramah padanya. Ia balas tersenyum kecil sebelum memasuki ruangan yang sudah Kyuhyun pesan untuk mereka.

Ia langsung disambut dengan rangkulan sepupu jauhnya itu, "Yo! Kai! Lama tidak bertemu!"

Kai tersenyum kecil, ia membalas sapaan Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menggiring Kai duduk disebuah sofa panjang, sedangkan sofa yang lain sudah ditempat oleh beberapa orang laki-laki dan wanita. Spotlite berukuran sedang sudah berputar sejak dari tadi diatas mereka, menghantarkan cahaya warna-warni khas sebuah karaoke. Lagu romantis terdengar begitu lembut ditelinga Kai, sepertinya mereka sudah memulai acaranya sebelum Kai datang.

"Sebelum acara dimulai, aku perkenalkan dulu. Ini sepupu jauhku, Kim Jongin," ujar Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Kai lumayan keras, diikuti tawa khasnya. Agak aneh sebenarnya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan, karena pada pasalnya Kai tau, acaranya sudah dimulai daritadi.

"Kim Jongin imnida," ucap Kai tersenyum kecil. Mata onyx lelaki kalem itu menjarah ke sekeliling melihat teman-teman Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum padanya.

"Nah… yang duduk disana namanya Henry," Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang lelaki berwajah chubby yang sibuk meminum sojunya.

"Yang itu… namanya Oh Sehun," ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sehun yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Kai ikut tersenyum menatap Sehun.

Kai sedikit tertegun ketika menatap Sehun pertama kali. Yang pertama kali ia sadari saat menatap matanya…. Orang itu, dia kesepian. Orang itu, dia tidak punya rasa percaya. Orang itu, dia tidak punya pegangan. Kai… ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri didalam mata orang itu. Dirinya yang lemah, dirinya yang rapuh. Dan hell, sejak kapan ia bisa begitu baik dalam hal membaca perasaan orang lain?

Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk mendapat giliran menyanyi. Kai menggeser duduknya disebelah Sehun, diam-diam ia menatap pemuda itu intens.

"Kau bukan seorang bad boy 'kan? Untuk apa menghabiskan malam natal di karaoke?" Tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Don't judge the book by its cover," Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia meneguk soju yang masih tersisa setengah digelasnya.

"Ah-huh?"

"Tidak setiap anak baik harus dirumah 'kan? Seperti tidak setiap anak nakal harus berada didalam karaoke," katanya tersenyum. Pandangannya jatuh pada gelas yang isinya sudah habis.

Kai tertegun mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ya, untuk pertama kalinya didalam hidupnya, ia merasa orang ini sangat menarik.

"Kau tau? Orang yang kesepian selalu punya pribadi yang menakutkan. Dia… tersenyum dan tertawa seperti tidak punya masalah, padahal ia menanggungnya sendiri… dipundaknya yang rapuh. Menyedihkan 'kan?"

Sehun menatap Kai cepat. Lelaki muda yang baru ditemuinya ini, benar-benar sok tau, membuat Sehun ingin tertawa.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku kesepian?" Tanyanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kai memasang wajah berpikirnya. Ia menatap Sehun sekilas, "Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," tukas Kai menatap penuh arti meja didepannya.

"Lalu? Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

"Ahahahahaha… tenang saja. Aku hanya sedang mendeskripsikan kepribadianku," ujarnya tertawa gelak. Ia menatap Sehun, kemudian menyeringai penuh arti, "Atau… kau merasa tersindir, huh?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat jelas lelaki itu tidak ingin berbicara lebih jauh tentang hal ini. Kalau tidak, bukan kata-kata sanggahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi sebuah kata-kata kejujuran yang akan keluar sendirinya tanpa ia sadari pada Kai—orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dia baik-baik saja. Hatinya baik-baik saja. Dan selama ia percaya semua itu, ia akan baik-baik saja. Lihat? Betapa menyedihkan orang yang selalu menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja, padahal dirinya sudah berada diambang kehancuran, ya, luka yang tidak pernah kelihatan. Sebuah perasaan kesepian.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah cerita. Dan tanpa sadar, aku jadi terhasut untuk mempercayai setiap perkataan didalam cerita itu. Hm… harus aku mulai dari mana ya?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya lelah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dibadan sofa, berusaha mengacuhkan keberadaan Kai. Karena, ia sadar. Orang bernama Kai itu berbahaya. Ia bisa membaca sikapnya tanpa ia harus berucap. Ia bisa membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka lebar. Ia takut… orang asing ini mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia takut orang asing ini merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan oleh karena itu, lebih baik dia diam dan membiarkan Kai mengoceh sesukanya.

.

.

Sehun merasakan rasa jengkel menguasai hatinya. Darahnya mendidih ketika mendengar langkah suara kaki itu mengikutinya. Perlahan, ia berbalik. Matanya menatap tajam Kai yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau mengikutiku? Kau stalker?" Sehun bertanya. Sinisme dalam suaranya tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Kai tersenyum. Lihat? Senyuman bodoh yang menurut dirinya sendiri—_Kai_—keren, padahal bagi Sehun mirip seperti senyum seorang idiot.

"Kau percaya diri sekali Sehun-ssi, siapa yang mengikutimu huh?"

"KAU! DASAR BODOH!" Sehun berteriak. Benar-benar _out of character_ hanya untuk mengusir lelaki bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"Ck… lihatlah, kau berteriak seperti orang gila dimalam natal seperti ini. Kau tidak malu?"

Sehun hampir saja menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Emosinya entah kenapa meluap setiap bertemu orang ini. Orang yang menurutnya idiot, stalker pula. Dan parahnya, Kai tidak mau mengaku bahwa ia menguntit Sehun.

"Tuan Kai yang terhormat, katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Setelah itu pergilah," ujar Sehun dengan suara lemah. Ia memegangi dahinya yang berkerut. Tuhan… agaknya ia akan segera mendapatkan apa yang namanya penuaan dini bila terus ada didekat Kai.

Kai tersenyum samar. Melihat orang frustasi entah kenapa menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi dirinya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu rumahmu, boleh 'kan, chingu?"

Sehun tertegun sebentar. Senyum bodoh itu, ia mulai membencinya, dengan langkah cepat, ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kai dibelakang.

"Diam berarti iya!" Teriak Kai tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

.

.

Dia, Oh Sehun tinggal disebuah perumahan elite di Seoul. Orang kaya, mungkin itu pikiran Kai sekarang ketika ia dan Sehun sampai didepan rumah itu.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi 'kan?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Kai tersenyum sebelum menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Sebuah senyuman idiot lagi.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk? Bagaimanapun aku tamumu," katanya.

Kembali, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku baru bertemu kau sekali. Dan aku tidak suka orang asing masuk ke rumahku."

"KAU TIDUR DENGAN WANITA ITU LAGI? JAWAB AKU!"

Teriakan terdengar dari dalam rumah Sehun, diiringi suara barang pecah. Mungkin sebuah guci mahal harus pecah dengan sia-sia lagi malam itu. Teriakan demi teriakan bersahutan dalam rumah itu, menyalak satu sama lain.

Sehun menunduk kaku. Entah kenapa sepatunya menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menarik untuk dilihat sekarang. "Sudah kubilang, aku benci orang asing," ujar Sehun lirih. Rasa malu menghampirinya.

Ia bukan benci. Ia hanya tidak suka Kai mengetahui masalah rumahnya. Hah… memalukan.

"Kau dengar aku 'kan?"

Grep!

"Kau ingin menangis?" Bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun terdiam. Tangannya bergetar saat orang asing ini memeluknya, bibirnya bergetar, "Aku laki-laki. Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena hal bodoh seperti ini," katanya.

"Menangis atau tersenyum tidak menunjukkan kelemahan seseorang. Kalau kau tidak kuat, menangis saja. Menahan hanya akan membuat hatimu semakin luka," Kai tersenyum ketika memeluk lelaki itu.

Sehun melepas pelukan Kai dengan paksa, ia tersenyum sinis. "Orang asing sepertimu tidak akan tau apa yang aku rasakan. Jangan sok tau! Pergi!"

"Heh?"

Kai nampak tidak terima. Ia menahan lengan Sehun yang hampir saja meninggalkannya didepan pagar rumah, mati kedinginan.

"Kalau begitu jangan anggap aku orang asing. Aku menyukaimu, Sehun-ssi…." Kai tersenyum lembut. Sehun berpikir… senyum idiot itu… ternyata lumayan juga. Lihat? Kejujuran tidak selamanya menyakitkan. Tapi, kata "suka" juga bisa menjebak.

"Apa?"

Sehun nampak bingung dengan pernyataan Kai barusan. Tapi Kai malah menjawabnya dengan senyum, kemudian mengacak rambut Sehun, "Well, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

Kai membalikkan badannya, dan pergi darisana. Tentu saja tanpa menjelaskan kata ambigu pada kalimat "suka" yang ia lontarkan tadi. Sehun termenung, ia sibuk memandangi punggung Kai yang berjalan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik tikungan.

Apa mungkin ini adalah perasaan memiliki seorang sahabat? Terlalu dini mungkin, tapi Sehun yang tidak peka pun tahu… orang itu… peduli padanya.

**FIN**

**Bagi fujoshi, ini bisa tergolong hint yaoi ye?*plok. Sebenarnya sih ini friendship, murni friendship. Dan Sehun… awalnya adalah Dio, tapi kayaknya kurang srek gitu ya?*bingung sendiri.**

**Dan kata "Suka" Kai emang ambigu (punya dua arti), dan itu tergantung kalian sendiri yang mandangnya gimana. Oh iya, gak ngumpul bareng keluarga dimalem natal tapi malah have fun bareng temen-temen kadang-kadang bikin orang salah paham lho… ntar dikiranya bad girl/boy gegara broken home, atau nakal mungkin? Tapi bisa juga sih kalo hanya sebatas have fun bareng temen. **


End file.
